


Cousland Family

by SiaAriel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Ferelden, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Other, Thedas Roadtrip, sort of a road trip
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan Cousland has a little cousin and he makes her a grey warden. This are her adventures with a bunch of strangers, that will eventually turn into friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousland Family

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes originally from my very best friend, who leaded a RPG Group in the DA Universe. Isla was my first Warden I managed to play through DA:O completely and my best friend and I imported her to the RPG group, this is her backstory and her adverntures in Thedas.
> 
> Will later be rated Explicit because of some (non-RPG) Chapters I wrote... Well, there has to be something naughty, no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan Cousland, hero of Ferelden, makes his little cousin a Grey Warden.

Aedan Cousland, Held von Ferelden, stand in der Halle von Vigils Wacht und betrachtete seine Cousine. Isla kniete in ihrer Rüstung vor ihm und zitterte am ganzen Leib, schrie und schlug um sich.  
  
Aedan wollte ihr helfen, aber er konnte nicht. Sie musste es alleine schaffen, ebenso wie er. Und er hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht in ihr getäuscht hatte, dass sie so stark war, wie er glaubte. Minutenlang zitterte sie, bis sie schließlich ächzend zu Boden ging und ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
„Es ist vorbei.“ sagte Alistair „Sie hat es geschafft. Wenn sie aufwacht, ist sie ein Grauer Wächter.“  
  
Aedan ließ die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, mit einem Seufzen wieder durch seine Lunge strömen. „Ich sollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie aufwacht.“ flüsterte er. „Danke, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast.“  
  
„Nicht der Rede wert, meine Freund.“ erwiderte Alistair leise.  
  
Leise verließ Aedan mit Isla in den Armen die Halle. Er versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zu ihrem Zimmer zu tragen, während er darüber nachdachte, wie es zu diesem Abend gekommen war. 

~

_„Du kannst nicht alleine gehen! Lass mich mitkommen!“ bettelte Isla.  
  
„Wir werden auf dunkle Brut treffen und ich habe meinem Onkel versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen! Und nicht dich in irgendwelche Gemetzel mit dem tödlichsten, was Ferelden zu bieten, mitzunehmen!“ entgegnete Aedan seiner Cousine.  
  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, auf das man aufpassen muss! Ich habe die Sturmküste während des Bürgerkrieges gegen Loghain gehalten!“ wendete sie eingeschnappt ein.  
  
Aedan seufzte und schaute Isla in die Augen. Er sah darin Wut, aber auch ein Funkeln, das ihm verriet, dass Isla sehr genau wusste worauf sie sich einließ.  
  
„Also gut. Ich nehme dich mit in die Tiefen Wege.“ resignierte er. „Pack deine Sachen zusammen. Wir reisen morgen früh ab. Aber du musst dich an das halten, was ich dir sage!“ seufzte Aedan schließlich._

~

Liebevoll betrachtete Aedan Isla, die bleich und wie tot in ihrem Bett lag. Die Rüstung hatte er ihr abgenommen, so dass sie nur mit ihrer Tunika bekleidet da lag. Die Sorge zerfraß ihm das Herz und er machte sich Vorwürfe.  
  
‚Ich hätte sie nicht mitnehmen sollen.‘ Aedan stütze den Kopf in die Hände. ‚Wenn ich sie doch bloß nicht mitgenommen hätte.‘ 

~

_Die Sonne schien warm auf Islas Haut, während sie fröhlich neben Aedan den Weg entlang ritt.  
  
„Wie lange dauert es eigentlich von Denerim nach Orzammar zu reisen?“ fragte sie ihren Cousin.  
  
„Etwa acht Wochen, aber wir werden einen kleinen Halt am Calenhad-See einlegen, der Zirkel hat einen Boten geschickt.“ antwortete er.  
  
„Oh, was wollen sie denn?“ wunderte Isla sich.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung. Die Botschaft war sehr… verwirrend.“ erwiderte Aedan vorsichtig.  
  
„Immer diese geheimnistuerischen Magier“ kam es von hinten.  
  
Isla und Aedan drehten sich nahezu gleichzeitig zu Alistair um.  
  
Der grinste nur breit und frotzelte weiter: „Wahrscheinlich wollen sie ein paar neue Zauber an uns ausprobieren, vielleicht um Aedans Nase endlich grade zu rücken.“  
  
Isla kicherte leise. „Habe ich euch eigentlich erzählt, wieso sie so schief ist?“ fragte sie. „Ich muss zugeben, und das fällt mir nicht leicht…“ Isla duckte sie unter einem Schwung von Aedan weg „dass ich daran Schuld bin.“  
  
Alistair grinste und meinte nur: „Ihr? Nein, das glaube ich euch nicht.“  
  
Isla lachte ebenfalls und begann zu erzählen:„Doch, doch. Aedan war damals bei uns zu Besuch und er und mein Bruder übten Schwertkampf miteinander. Er muss so dreizehn gewesen sein, und ein halbe Hand kleiner als ich! Jedenfalls kam ich zu den beiden in die Halle und lachte Aedan aus, weil er gerade gegen meinen Bruder verloren hatte. Aber das ließ er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und forderte meinen Bruder und mich heraus, in einem Kampf jeder gegen jeden. Es war eine herrliche Prügelei, die sich daraus ergab. Ich brach ihm die Nase, bevor unser Vater – Aedans Onkel – uns erwischte und uns alle auf unsere Zimmer sperrte.“ Alistair prustete los, während Aedan murrend erwiderte: „Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass dein Vater dir vor der gesamten Gesellschaft eine Predigt hielt und dir den Hintern versohlt hat.“  
  
Das war zu viel für Alistair, der japsend sein Pferd anhielt und mehrere Minuten lang herzlich lachte. „Also mit deiner Cousine möchte ich mich nicht anlegen, Aedan.“ grinste er, als er die Zügel wieder aufnahm._

~

Stunden vergingen, und Isla wachte nicht auf.  
  
„Hast du je von einem Fall gehört, dass jemand nicht wieder aufgewacht ist?“ fragte Aedan Alistair.  
  
Beide hatten Ringe unter den Augen, aber sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben Isla unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen.  
  
„Nein. Entweder sie haben es geschafft oder die Verderbnis hat sie umgebracht.“ antwortete Alistair. „Bisher hat sie alles überlebt, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Sie ist… eine starke Frau.“  
  
Aedan nickte und fragte schließlich: „Ja, du hast wohl Recht. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich ein wenig ausruhe?“  
  
„Nein, mach nur. Wir wechseln uns ab.“ meinte Alistair freundlich und bedachte Aedan mit einem wohlwollenden Blick. 

„Isla…“ hauchte Alistair sanft, als Aedan gegangen war.  
  
Ihre Augenlider flackerten ein wenig, aber sie wachte nicht auf.  
  
„Du bist so stur, so starrsinnig, so… schön. Warum musstest du auf dem Beitritt bestehen?“ Alistair seufzte, und nahm Islas Hand in seine.  
  
„Du hättest alles von Aedan verlangen können, aber warum wolltest du unbedingt ein Grauer Wächter werden? Du hast doch gesehen, was der Preis dafür ist.“  
  
Betrübt senkte Alistair den Blick. „Ich wünschte, wir wären uns nie begegnet. Ich wünschte, wir wären nicht in den Tiefen Wegen gewesen.“ 

~

_Staunend betrat Isla hinter Aedan und Alistair die Halle der Helden in Orzammar.  
  
„Das ist… wunderschön“ entfuhr es ihr, als sie die Statuen der Paragons sah, die die Gruppe in der Zwergenstadt begrüßten.  
  
„Ja, die Zwerge sind wirklich Meister darin, den Stein zu bearbeiten. Es gibt niemanden, der das besser kann.“ erklärte Aedan. „Sie sagen von sich selbst, dass sie aus dem Stein kommen und wieder zu ihm zurück gehen, wenn sie sterben.“ fuhr er fort.  
  
Alistair betrachtete Isla versonnen, während Aedan ihr etwas über die Kultur der Zwerge erzählte. In den letzten Wochen war einiges geschehen, was er nicht so recht einzuordnen vermochte, aber ihm kam die Reise deutlich kürzer vor, als die Tage es vermuten ließen. Mit Isla in ihrer kleinen Gruppe war es fröhlicher gewesen, sie hatte abends am Lagerfeuer oft von ihrer Kindheit mit ihrem Cousin erzählt und wie unzertrennlich die beiden gewesen waren. Aedan hatte viel gelacht, er erinnerte sich gerne an die Streiche, die die beiden zusammen ausgeheckt hatten. Und Alistair hatte es genossen, der jungen Frau zuzuhören, sie zu beobachten, wie sie während ihrer Erzählungen überschwänglich gestikulierte und ihr dabei ihre rehbraunen Haare in die Augen fielen. Auch jetzt genoss er ihre Stimme, ihre Art sich zu bewegen und wie sie neugierig über alles Fragen stellte, was sie sah.  
  
„Und dafür wurde sie ein Paragon? Dafür, dass sie eine Kohle erfunden hatte, die nicht raucht?“ Ungläubig schüttelte Isla den Kopf. „Ich schätze, die haben hier andere Prioritäten.“  
  
Aedan lachte. „Du musst verstehen, in den Tiefen Wegen und überhaupt in Orzammar ist Luft ein rares Gut. Stell dir nur einmal vor, du wärst ein einer Höhle voller Rauch und könntest nicht hinaus. Du würdest jämmerlich ersticken.“ erklärte er ruhig. „Dank Brancas Erfindung sind viel weniger Zwerge durch Feuer und Rauch gestorben. Und deshalb wurde sie ein Paragon.“  
  
Isla nickte. „Also nicht wegen ihrer Erfindung, sondern weil sie damit Leben gerettet hat. Das leuchtet mir ein.“  
  
Sie gingen weiter und kamen schließlich zur Halle der Bewahrung.  
  
„Wartet hier. Ich werde kurz mit dem Bewahrer reden, ob er Aufzeichnungen hat, die sich mit denen decken, die wir von Weisshaupt geschickt bekommen haben.“ sagte Aedan.  
  
„Kein Problem.“ entgegnete Alistair und Isla nickte zustimmend.  
  
Alistair drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Isla lehnte lässig an einer Mauer, direkt gegenüber der Halle und zupfte an einem Riemen ihrer Rüstung rum. Ihre grünen Augen wanderten unablässig über die fein behauenen Wände der Zwergenstadt.  
  
„Ähm… Verzeiht die Frage, aber warum seid ihr überhaupt mitgekommen? Es geht hierbei um eine Angelegenheit der Grauen Wächter… Und ihr seid keiner, zumindest soweit ich weiß…“ meinte Alistair und schaute Isla an. Die wurde ein wenig rot und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Ich mag zwar nicht so aussehen, aber ich kannte nichts anderes als die Sturmküste und Highever, bis die Verderbnis begann und Aedan ein Grauer Wächter wurde. Ich wollte nie als zweitgeborene Tochter mit irgendeinem adeligen Schnösel verheiratet werden, sondern mich zog es immer hinaus. Meiner Mutter gefiel das nicht, und mein Vater hörte auf sie. Aber nachdem Aedan den Erzdämon besiegt hat, konnte ich sie überzeugen, mich zu ihm zu schicken. Fragt mich nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe, ich weiß es selbst nicht wirklich. Endlich hatte ich die Möglichkeit, Ferelden zu bereisen. Aber stattdessen saß ich in Vigils Wacht und scheuchte Handwerker herum, um die Festung wieder begehbar zu machen. Als dann der Brief aus Weisshaupt kam, war ich zufällig dabei und ich habe Aedan angefleht mich mitzunehmen. Und naja… hier bin ich.“ Isla nestelte weiter mit dem Riemen ihrer Rüstung herum.  
  
Alistair grinste und konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie Isla ihren Cousin angebettelt hatte, damit er sie mit nahm. _

~

Alistair döste vor sich hin, als Aedan wieder in Islas Zimmer kam. Ihre Hand lag in seiner und Alistair sah erschöpft aus. Aedan konnte sich trotz der furchtbaren Situation ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Da gab es endlich ein Mädchen, um das sich Alistair sorgte, aber es musste ausgerechnet seine kleine, halsstarrige Cousine sein, die besser als jeder andere auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.  
  
Aedan schüttelte Alistair vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Aufwachen, mein Guter. Ich bin wieder an der Reihe. Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus.“  
  
Der andere Mann schüttelte sich und schaute Aedan traurig an. „Ich hoffe, sie schafft es. Ich… ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn sie es nicht täte.“  
  
Alistairs fröhliche, humorvolle Art war verschwunden, und in seinen Augen konnte Aedan sehen, dass es ihm ernst war. 

Isla wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett umher. Aedan blickte besorgt auf sie herunter. Eigentlich hätte sie nur kurz ohnmächtig werden dürfen, aber sie befand sich bereits seit Stunden in diesem Dämmerzustand. Er wusste nicht, ob es am Ritual lag, ob sie am Blut der Dunklen Brut und des Erzdämons starb, ober ob sie einfach nur länger ohnmächtig war, als es üblich war. Er fasste an ihre Stirn und stellte voller Schrecken fest, dass sie heiß wie glühende Kohlen war.  
  
„Ach Isla, was habe ich nur getan?“ fragte er sich leise. „Wenn du doch bloß auf mich gehört hättest.“ 

~

_Sie waren seit Stunden unterwegs und bisher noch nicht auf Dunkle Brut getroffen. Aedan dankte dem Erbauer dafür, immerhin war er für Isla verantwortlich und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sein Onkel reagieren würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass seine Tochter, seine Zweitgeborene, die es geschafft hatte mit fünfzig Mann Sturmküste gegen Loghains Armee zu halten, in den Tiefen Wegen der Dunklen Brut in die Arme gelaufen wäre.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen da entlang.“ meinte Alistair und deutete auf einen Durchgang.  
  
Vor ihnen war der Weg versperrt, der Thaig war eingestürzt und sie mussten einen anderen Weg finden, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen.  
  
Aedan nickte. „Ja, du hast wohl Recht. Aber ab jetzt müssen wir vorsichtiger sein, ich weiß nicht, was uns erwartet.“ Er blickte zu Isla, die neben ihm stand, und nahm sie an der Schulter. „Isla, du hältst dich im Hintergrund, okay?“  
  
Unwillig nickte sie, als Aedan ihr in die Augen sah.  
  
„Also gut, Augen auf und Ohren überall. Wir werden auf Dunkle Brut treffen.“ fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Aedan sagte dies mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Alistair nichts Gutes verhieß. Er selbst hatte zwar noch keine Anzeichen von der Dunklen Brut bemerkt, aber er war auch _nur_ Alistair.  
  
Isla zog ihre Klinge aus der Schwertscheide und schaute mit festem Blick gerade aus. Aedan hielt es ebenso, und marschierte mit gezückter Waffe und Schild los, hinein in die dunkle Finsternis des Durchganges. Alistair seufzte leicht und folgte Isla, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von ihren Hüften abwenden konnte. Wie konnte sie sich trotz der schweren Schuppenrüstungnoch so grazil bewegen, fragte er sich._

~

Aedan seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Islas Zustand hatte sich noch nicht gebessert, sie fieberte noch immer und lag schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett. Er wagte es nicht, sie zu bewegen, um ihre nasse Tunika gegen eine trockene auszutauschen, er fürchtete, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht von selbst aufwachte.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“ Alistairs Stimme ließ Aedan zusammenzucken. „Ist sie aufgewacht?“  
  
Aedan schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein.“ meinte er bedrückt zu Alistair und streckte sich.  
  
Die Stunden des Wartens hatten seine Glieder steif werden lassen.  
  
„Soll ich wieder übernehmen?“ fragte Alistair und deutete auf Aedans Platz neben Islas Bett.  
  
„Pass besser auf sie auf, als ich es getan habe.“ meinte Aedan schmerzerfüllt, als er das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Traurig nickte Alistair und versuchte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

~

_Wachsam gingen sie durch die eingestürzten Gänge der Tiefen Wege. Mehr als einmal mussten sie die alten Zwergengänge verlassen, weil sie unbegehbar waren. Bei jedem Umweg, den sie nehmen mussten, wurde Aedan stiller und wachsamer. Sie hatten das Gebiet, in dem die Legion der Toten patrouillierte längst hinter sich gelassen und waren allein auf sich gestellt. Alistair ging am Schluss der kleinen Gruppe, Aedan an der Spitze und Isla in der Mitte. Sie alle hatten die Waffen gezogen und Alistair fürchtete bei jeder Ecke, dass sie dahinter auf Dunkle Brut treffen würden. Er konnte sie spüren, bereits seit einiger Zeit. Aedan ging es sicherlich genauso, Alistair kannte seine Körperhaltung und er konnte sehen, dass die Anspannung in Aedans Muskeln sie fast zerriss.  
  
„Still!“ befahl Aedan scharf.  
  
Sie standen vor einem alten Tor, das mit Zahnrädern bedeckt war.  
  
„Hier muss es sein.“ erklärte er und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen.  
  
Plötzlich krachte es und eine Wand neben ihnen stürzte ein. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür mit einem protestierenden Kreischen. Aedan wollte ein zufriedenes Schnauben von sich geben, als er sich umdrehte. Doch hinter der eingestürzten Wand bewegte sich auf einmal etwas und sein Blut gefror.  
  
“Alistair! Dunkle Brut!“ schrie er seinem Freund zu und packte das Heft seines Schwertes fester.  
  
Alistair kniff seine Augen zusammen und machte sich auf den Ansturm der Monster gefasst. Aedan schob Isla ein Stück nach hinten.  
  
„Lass Alistair und mich das machen, halt dich zurück!“ befahl er.  
  
Zwei Hurlocks stürmten auf die Gruppe zu, während mehrere Genlocks mit Pfeilen auf sie schossen. Aedan und Alistair erledigten die beiden Hurlocks rasch und wendeten sich anschließend den Bogenschützen zu. Isla konnte kaum etwas anderes tun, außer sich so zu positionieren, dass sie das Tor verteidigen konnte, sollte ein Gegner an Aedan und Alistair vorbei gelangen. Auf einmal gellte ein unmenschlicher Schrei durch die Gänge und aus der Richtung, aus der die drei Gefährten gekommen waren, strömte noch mehr Dunkle Brut.  
  
“Aedan!“ rief Isla während sie den Kampf gegen einen Hurlock, der einen schweren Zweihänder schwang, aufnahm.  
  
Ihr Cousin streckte gerade den letzten der Genlocks nieder und rannte zu ihr. Er fiel einem Genlock, der sich von hinten an sie hatte heranschleichen wollen in die Flanke und durchtrennte den halben Brustkorb des Monsters. Alistair hatte den Kampf gegen einen Hurlock-Gesandten aufgenommen, der mit seinen Zaubern Aedan und Isla attackierte. Isla schaffte es, dem Schlag ihres Gegners auszuweichen und schlug ihm mit ihrem Schild gegen die Brust, während sie gleichzeitig einen Streich gegen die Schulter ausführte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren verriet ihr, dass sie getroffen hatte. Alistair enthauptete den Gesandten und Aedan entledigte sich eines zweiten Genlocks.  
  
„Vorsicht vor ihrem Blut!“ rief Aedan Isla zu, als sie dem Hurlock den Arm abhackte und dieser röchelnd zu Boden ging.  
  
Keuchend zog sie ihr Schwert aus dem Knochen ihres Gegners und schaute sich um. Alistair schlug gerade auf den letzten der Genlocks ein, während Aedan sie besorgt anschaute.  
  
„Hast du was von ihrem Blut abbekommen?“ fragte er seine Cousine.  
  
“Nein, aber warum fragst du?“ antwortete sie, verwirrt von der Frage.  
  
„Es überträgt die Verderbnis.“ erklärte Alistair, der dem Genlock den Brustkorb zertrümmert hatte und nun wieder zu ihnen zurück ging.  
  
“Ich hoffe, dass waren die einzigen hier in der Nähe.“ knurrte Aedan und wandte sich wieder dem offenen Tor zu.  
  
Dahinter lag ein bemerkenswert gut erhaltener Gang, an dessen Wänden sie Reliefs von Schlachten gegen die Dunkle Brut sehen konnten.  
  
„Laut den Aufzeichnungen aus Weißhaupt liegt hinter diesem Gang eine Kammer, dort sollten wir finden, was wir suchen.“ erläuterte Aedan. „Warte hier am Eingang auf uns, Isla. Das ist eine Angelegenheit der Grauen Wächter. Wenn es nicht anders geht, wenn etwas passieren sollte, verschließ die Tür und warte im Gang auf uns.“ fügte er hinzu und lief los.  
  
Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte entschuldigend, bevor er seinem Freund folgte: „Wir Grauen Wächter sind furchtbare Geheimniskrämer. Nimm es ihm nicht übel, das ist bei uns normal.“  
  
Isla schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich komme hier schon zurecht.“_

~

Alistair schreckte hoch, als ein Windstoß das Fenster aufriss und ein Schwall kalte Luft durch das Zimmer fegte. Suchend schaute er sich um, in der Hoffnung eine Decke oder ähnliches zu finden, um Isla zu bedecken. Ihre Haut war noch immer feucht vom Schweiß und Alistair wollte nicht, dass sie zusätzlich zu den Strapazen des Beitritts auch noch auskühlte oder krank wurde.  
  
In der Truhe am Fußende des Bettes fand er schließlich eine leichte Wolldecke, die er vorsichtig über Isla legte. Er betrachtete ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, das sich für einen Moment zu entspannen schien und fast friedlich aussah. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, weil Alistair wusste, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Er seufzte und strich sanft über ihre fiebrige Stirn, bevor er sich wieder neben sie setzte, und die Erinnerungen zurück kamen.

~

_Aedan und Alistair gingen durch den schmalen Gang, an dessen Ende sich tatsächlich eine Kammer befand. Die beiden entzündeten Fackeln und stellten sie in die regelmäßig angebrachten Halterungen, so dass bald der Gang und der gesamte Raum im Licht der Fackeln erstrahlten.  
  
„Aaah. Genau wie in den Aufzeichnungen.“ entfuhr es Aedan, als er sich in der Kammer umsah.  
  
Die Wände waren von Bildern über die Geschichte der Grauen Wächter bedeckt, und direkt gegenüber dem Eingang stand ein großer Altar.  
  
„Unter dem Altar müsste es sein.“ meinte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Überprüfung abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
„Hoffen wir, dass niemand anderes hergefunden hat.“ erwiderte Alistair und trat auf den Altar zu. Er konnte Abbildungen vom Ritual des Beitritts darauf erkennen und in der Mitte der Altarfläche war eine kleine Vertiefung, einer Schale ähnlich, die mit gravierten Linien umschlungen war.  
  
„Mh. Irgendwo hier müsste ein Öffnungsmechanismus oder so sein…“ mutmaßte Aedan und tastete den Altar ab.  
  
Alistair hatte sich inzwischen davon abgewendet und betrachtete die Abbildungen an den Wänden. Dabei fiel ihm eine Steintafel auf, die scheinbar nachträglich angebracht wurde.  
  
„Aedan, schau mal hier.“ rief er leise seinem Freund zu, der daraufhin sich neben ihn stellte.  
  
„Es sieht so aus, als ob ein Grauer Wächter, sein Blut in die Vertiefung am Altar gibt.“ meinte Aedan. „Dann müsste sich ein geheimes Versteck öffnen.“  
  
Er wandte sich von der Steintafel ab und stellte sich vor den Altar, wobei er einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog.  
  
Grinsend meinte er zu Alistair, bevor er sich die Klinge über die linke Handfläche zog: „Was ein Glück, dass Isla das nicht mitbekommt.“  
  
Alistair grinste zurück und schaute Aedan zu, wie dieser das Blut, das aus der Wunde tropfte, in die Vertiefung des Altars gab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit knirschte etwas, und die vordere Platte des Altars fiel den beiden Wächtern zu Füßen.  
  
„Ha! Wir haben es!“ jubelte Aedan und holte ein schmutziges Bündel aus der Öffnung.  
  
Alistair lächelte und meinte: „Dann sollten wir schnellstmöglich zu Isla zurück, sonst…“ Bevor Alistair seinen Satz fortsetzten konnte, dröhnte ein schweres Rumpeln und Krachen durch den Gang.  
  
Aedan und Alistair schauten sich an und sprinteten los._

_Während Isla auf die beiden am Tor wartete, betrachtete sie neugierig den Mechanismus, der die Tür geöffnet hatte. Scheinbar konnte man die Anordnung der Zahnräder verändern, wenn man einige Abbildungen am Eingang des Ganges betrachtete. Isla war so fasziniert von der Kunstfertigkeit der Tür, dass sie zunächst nicht weiter auf die Bresche in der Wand geachtet hatte. Als jedoch von dort ein schrilles Kreischen ertönte, schnellte sie herum und zog ihre Waffe aus der Scheide.  
  
In dem Einsturz stand ein großes, schlankes Monster mit scharfen Klauen, das sie den Erzählungen von Aedan nach als Sharlock einordnete. Der Kreischer, wie er im Volksmund genannt wurde, schaute Isla aus seinen tief im Schädel eingebetteten Augen an und stürzte sich ohne Vorwarnung auf sie. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es, ihre Klinge zwischen sich und die Krallen des Monsters zu bringen, um den ersten Angriff abzuwehren. Der Sharlock wirbelte um sie herum und versuchte ihren Rücken aufzuschlitzen, doch zu Islas Glück hing dort ihr Schild und fing den ansonsten tödlichen Schlag ab.  
  
Die Gelegenheit nutzend, stach Isla im Drehen nach ihrem Gegner und erwischte ihn am Arm, der Sharlock kreischte gellend und schlug mit seinem anderen Arm nach ihr. Währenddessen strömte mehr Dunkle Brut aus dem Loch in der Wand und umzingelte die Kombattanten. Isla überwand die Deckung des Sharlocks über die verletzte Seite und schlug mit ihrem Anderthalbhänder in dessen Brust, woraufhin er zu Boden ging. Voller Schrecken schaute sie sich um, und erkannte ihre aussichtslose Lage.  
  
„Beim Erbauer…“ flüsterte sie, während sie an ihren Cousin und Alistair dachte, die noch immer in der Kammer waren.  
  
Im Gang würden sie von der Masse an Dunkler Brut überrannt werden, war sich Isla sicher. Sie fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und rannte zurück zu dem Tor, wo sie wie wild auf die Zahnräder einschlug. Ein dumpfes Grollen deutete ihren Erfolg an, und während die Dunkle Brut auf sie zuströmte und sie einkesselte. Plötzlich fiel der Mittelstein des Tores auf einen Hurlock hinter ihr, und Isla erkannte zu spät, dass sie auf der falschen Seite der einstürzenden Tür stand.  
  
„Ich werde nicht kampflos untergehen!“ schrie sie der Dunklen Brut entgegen und lief von einem Rumpeln und Krachen begleitet mit gezogenem Schwert auf die Masse an Monstern zu._

_Als Aedan und Alistair am Tor ankamen, legte sich gerade der Staub, den der Einsturz des Durchganges aufgewirbelt hatte.  
  
„Nein. Nein, nein nein!“ schrie Aedan und schlug mit der Faust auf die Mauer aus Steinen ein.  
  
Alistair schaute betroffen seinen Freund an, und meinte schließlich: „Wir müssen einen Weg hier raus finden. Vielleicht wartet sie auf der anderen Seite auf uns. Sie ist klug und geschickt genug, um einem solch massiven Einsturz auszuweichen.“  
  
Aedan atmete tief ein, um seinen zitternden Körper zu beruhigen und antwortete dann: „Ja, sie hat es bestimmt geschafft. Wir müssen einen Weg hier raus finden. Am besten wir schauen uns die Tafeln an, die alten Wächter müssen irgendwo einen Geheimgang versteckt haben.“  
  
Der andere Wächter nickte und wendete sich den Abbildungen an den Wänden zu.  
  
Aedan tat es ihm gleich und nach einer Weile rief er seinen Freund zu sich. „Schau mal hier. Das ist ungewöhnlich, auf allen anderen Bildern kämpfen die Wächter auf der linken Seite, und die Dunkle Brut auf der Rechten, aber ab hier ist es anders herum.“ Aedan deutete auf eine Fackelhalterung.  
  
Alistair kam und stellte sich neben ihm. „Da ist eine Rille zwischen den Abschnitten.“ bemerkte er, und strich zur Verdeutlichung über seine Entdeckung.  
  
„Stimmt. Hier neben ist noch eine Rille, es scheint fast so, als ob dieser Abschnitt eine Steinplatte ist, die nachträglich eingesetzt wurde. Was passiert wohl, wenn man an der Fackelhalterung zieht?“ erwiderte Aedan mit einem Augenrollen und ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen.  
  
Ein Knirschen drang von der Steinplatte, als sie sich einen kleinen Spaltbreit öffnete. Alistair stemmte sich gegen die Platte und schob sie auf. Dahinter lag ein schmaler Gang, in dem sie nach einige Metern Licht erkennen konnten.  
  
Aedan ging voraus in den Gang, nach ein paar Metern deutete er auf einen vertrockneten Leichnam. „Dunkle Brut. Sie müssen irgendwie einen Zugang zu diesem Fluchtweg gefunden haben, konnten aber nicht durch die Geheimtür von dieser Seite.“  
  
Alistair nickte und schwenkte die Fackel herum, um nachzusehen, ob es einen Mechanismus gab, der die Tür wieder schloss. Als er keinen fand, wendete er sich zu Aedan um und lief zu ihm. Dabei stolperte er über etwas, was er für eine Wurzel hielt und die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden.  
  
„Damit können wir nicht zurück, nur nach vorne.“ meinte Aedan und half Alistair wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Die beiden Grauen Wächter gingen den Gang entlang, bis zu einem Durchbruch in der Wand. Dahinter lag der Vorraum zu der Altarkammer.  
  
„Aha, hierher kamen die Biester also.“ mutmaßte Alistair und stieg über die Trümmer der Wand.  
  
Aedan folgte ihm, und sah sich dabei im Vorraum um. Er entdeckte vor der eingestürzten Tür etwas Glänzendes und lief darauf zu.  
  
„Sieh mal, Alistair, Islas Schild!“ rief er seinem Freund zu und hob den mit Leder bespannten Schild mit dem Wappen der MacEanraighs auf.  
  
„Hier ist ihr Klingenbrecher!“ erwiderte Alistair und hob den Schulterpanzer auf. „Die Riemen sind zerrissen, sie muss angegriffen worden sein!“ ergänzte er und deutete auf den Leichnam eines Kreischers.  
  
„Einen hat sie erledigt. Gutes Mädchen.“ meinte Aedan und klang dabei stolz und traurig zugleich. „Ich glaube, die Dunkle Brut ist hier entlang.“ fügte er hinzu und deutete zurück auf den Geheimgang, vor dem Alistair stand. Dieser nickte ihm knapp zu und stieg wieder über die Trümmer, zurück in den düsteren Gang._

_Isla zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihre Rüstung war teilweise zerfetzt und in Stücke gerissen. Ihre rechte Schulter tat weh, von dem Hieb eines Sharlocks, der ihr den Klingenbrecher von der Schulter gefegt hatte, und ihr Bauch brannte von dem Schlag, der sie zu Boden hatte gehen lassen. Sie wunderte sich, warum die Monster sie nicht getötet hatten. Stattdessen hatten sie sie bewusstlos geschlagen und sie zu einer größeren Höhle gebracht und dort in eine Art Verschlag gesperrt. Zuerst war sie verwirrt gewesen und hatte auf den Knien versucht, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dann war sie in dem Verschlag herumgekrochen, und als ihre Finger auf ein zerknülltes Stück Papier gestoßen waren, hatte sie Hoffnung geschöpft. Doch das, was sie da las, was in einer krakeligen Handschrift festgehalten worden war, ließ sie erschauern. Es schien eine Art Gedicht zu sein, oder eine Prophezeiung, je nachdem wie man es aufnahm._

_**Am ersten Tag kommen sie und nehmen alle gefangen.**_  
_**Am zweiten Tag schlagen sie uns und fressen einige von uns.**_  
_**Am dritten Tag nagen sie weiter an den Männern.**_  
_**Am vierten Tag warten wir und fürchten unser Schicksal.**_  
_**Am fünften Tag kehren sie zurück, und das nächste Mädchen ist an der Reihe.**_  
_**Am sechsten Tag hören wir in unseren Träumen ihre Schreie.**_  
_**Am siebten Tag wuchs sie, denn sie hatten ihr in den Mund gespuckt.**_  
_**Am achten Tag wuchs unser Hass, denn sie wurde geschändet.**_  
_**Am neunten Tag grinste sie und fraß ihresgleichen.**_  
_**Jetzt heißt es für sie fressen und morden, denn sie selbst ist zur Bestie geworden...**_

_Aedan rannte fast den Gang entlang, achtete kaum auf heruntergestürzte Steine, sondern verließ sich auf seine restlichen Sinne. Die Sorge und Furcht um seine kleine Cousine trieben ihn an. Alistair rannte ihm hinterher, versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was ihm an manchen Stellen nicht ganz gelang. Plötzlich blieb Aedan stehen und Alistair wäre fast in ihn hinein gelaufen.  
  
„Da vorne sind sie.“ knurrte Aedan und deutete auf einen Höhleneingang. „Ich kann sie spüren, es müssen einige von ihnen sein. Wenn sie…“ Aedans Stimme brach. „Wenn sie Isla was angetan haben… Ich werde ihre Knochen brechen und ihnen jedes Glied einzeln abhacken.“ flüsterte er heiser.  
  
„Wir werden sie auslöschen.“ bekundete Alistair seine Zustimmung und zog sein Schwert.  
  
Aedan tat es ihm gleich und mit einem wütenden Schrei rannte er in die Höhle. Ein Dutzend der Biester sprangen von ihrem Lager auf, als die beiden Grauen Wächter in die Höhle stürmten. Aedan zerschlug einem Hurlock im Rennen die Kniescheiben mit seinem Schwert, bevor er zielstrebig auf einen Oger zu rannte und diesen attackierte. Alistair hingegen rannte am Rand der Höhle entlang, in Richtung einer Gruppe von Hurlocks, die er entdeckt hatte. Wie ein Wirbelwind wütete er zwischen ihnen und entledigte sich zunächst eines Gesandten, der in der Gruppe gestanden hatte. Aedan hatte inzwischen den Oger erklommen und rammte sein Schwert in dessen Schädel. Der Oger krachte zu Boden und begrub fünf Genlocks unter sich, die versucht hatten, Aedan mit ihren Bögen zu beschießen. Aedan sprang von dem Oger herunter und nahm den Kampf gegen eine Rotte von Kreischern auf, die wie die Fliegen unter seinen wilden Schlägen fielen. Nachdem Alistair den letzten der Hurlocks erstochen hatte, kam er Aedan zu Hilfe.  
  
„Dort hinten sind Verschläge!“ rief Aedan seinem Kumpan zu und zerteilte einen Sharlock.  
  
Alistair verzog den Mund und schleuderte seinen Gegner zu Boden, wo er ihm mit seinem Schwert das dunkle Herz durchbohrte. Aedan rannte mit einem wütenden Knurren auf die restliche Meute von Genlocks zu, die wie Vieh auseinander stoben, um seinen Schwertstreichen zu entgehen. Alistair übernahm die andere Seite der Höhle und mähte sich ohne Gnade durch seine Gegner hindurch._

_Isla spürte wie in ihr etwas zerbrach, als sie das Gedicht las. Ihr Körper war nicht mehr unter ihrer Kontrolle und sie zitterte so stark, dass das Papier ihr aus den Händen fiel. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie versuchte sie zurück zu halten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hörte das Knurren der Bestien außerhalb ihres Verschlages, wie sie mit den Zähnen Fleisch von den Knochen einiger Zwergenkadaver rissen und ihr selbst etwas davon hinwarfen. Sie glaubte sie lachen zu hören, als sie verstört zurückwich und ihren Rücken gegen die Felswand hinter ihr presste.  
  
Isla liefen bittere Tränen über die Wange und sie rieb ihre Nägel über ihren Arm, um sich mit dem Schmerz abzulenken. Sie wollte nicht so enden. Sie hatte Ferelden sehen wollen, und das schien nun der Preis dafür zu sein. Betrübt dachte sie an ihren Vater und ihre Mutter. Ob sie wohl jemals erfahren würden, dass sie als Monster sterben würde? Isla betete zum Erbauer, dass ihnen diese Schande erspart blieb. Lieber verschwand sie ohne ein Lebenszeichen hier unten, als ihren Eltern das Herz zu brechen. Was war mit Aedan? Ihr Vater würde ihm nie verzeihen können, dass er sie verloren hatte. Wieder rannen Tränen über Islas Gesicht. Sie liebte ihren Cousin abgöttisch, er war ihr bester Freund gewesen und hatte immer auf sie aufgepasst, obwohl sie beinah gleich alt waren.  
  
Plötzlich schallte ein grausamer Schrei durch die Höhle und die Dunkle Brut, die um Isla herum gelagert hatte sprang auf und rannte auf das Ende der Höhle zu. Isla konnte Kampflärm hören, und das Schreien und Knurren der Biester, als sie zu Boden gingen. Sie hielt den Atem an und kauerte sich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verschlages._

_Aedan knurrte und zerteilte den letzten der Genlocks, bevor er schwer atmend sich zu Alistair umwandte, der gerade noch einen Bogenschützen enthauptete. Am hinteren Ende der Höhle stand ein schlampig zusammengezimmerter Verschlag aus Metall und Holz. Einige der Abteile waren offen, doch im hintersten konnte Aedan eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt sehen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Käfig und knackte mit einem Krachen die Tür. Alistair deckte seinen Rücken und hielt Ausschau nach weiterer Dunkler Brut, während Aedan in den Verschlag kroch.  
  
„Isla? Isla, ich bin es, Aedan.“ flüsterte er und streckte die Hand nach der Gestalt aus.  
  
Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr, als er sie sanft an der Hand berührte.  
  
„Schsch, es wird alles gut.“ wisperte er beruhigend.  
  
Die Gestalt nahm den Kopf ein kleines Stück hoch, und Aedan konnte die grünen Augen seiner kleinen Cousine erkennen. Langsam, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, kroch er neben sie und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.  
  
„Keiner wird dir was antun. Du bist jetzt sicher. Alles wird gut.“ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr sanft über die rehbraunen Haare.  
  
Isla lehnte sich schluchzend an seine Brust, er konnte ihre feuchten Tränen spüren. Minutenlang saßen sie so da, bis Isla schließlich aufhörte zu zittern.  
  
“Komm, wir müssen hier weg.“ meinte Aedan dann und zog sie sanft an der Hand.  
  
Er selbst stützte sich mit der anderen auf dem Boden ab, wo er plötzlich ein Stücken Papier zu fassen bekam. Erstaunt nahm er es an sich und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Er konnte die Schrift kaum entziffern, doch die Worte, die er lesen konnte, verrieten ihm, was es war. Aedan packte das Gedicht in eine Tasche und zog Isla, der noch immer Tränen über die Wangen liefen, aus dem Käfig. Alistair half Aedan Isla auf die Beine zu stellen, als sie aus dem Verschlag kamen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“ raunte er Aedan zu.  
  
Dieser zog das Papier aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es ihm.  
  
„Beim Erbauer! Du meinst doch nicht…?“ Alistair zog schockiert die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Aedan fest in die Augen.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube sie hatten noch keine Zeit dazu.“ erwiderte Aedan und zerriss das Papier. „Aber lass uns so schnell wie möglich zu Vigils Wacht zurückkehren. Wenn sie ihr etwas getan haben, werden wir es auf der Reise bemerken.“  
  
Alistair nickte und ging zum Eingang der Höhle, Aedan folgte ihm mit Isla auf den Armen._

_Erstaunlicherweise trafen sie auf dem Rückweg nach Orzammar nicht ein einziges Mal mehr auf Dunkle Brut. Isla schwieg die gesamte Reise über, aber nachts konnten Aedan und Alistair hören, wie sie sich unruhig auf ihren Laken hin und her wälzte. Alistair versuchte oft Isla zu beruhigen und erzählte ihr kleine Kindergeschichten, während Aedan sie einfach nur in den Arm nahm und sie so lange festhielt, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Trotz der Albträume, die sie plagten, war an Isla keine Veränderung zu bemerken. Als sie in Orzammar eintrafen, waren sich Aedan und Alistair sicher, dass Isla von der Dunklen Brut verschont geblieben war und sie die Verderbnis nicht in sich trug. Nichts desto trotz ging es ihr nicht gut. Ihre Schulter hatte sich entzündet, drei tiefe Kratzer zeigten, wo sie von den Krallen eines Sharlocks getroffen worden war. Ihr Schwert hatten sie nicht wieder gefunden, es musste irgendwo verloren gegangen zu sein.  
  
In Orzammar organisierte Aedan einen Wagen, auf dem sie die restliche Strecke bis nach Vigils Wacht fuhren. Islas Schulter verheilte schlecht, sie hatte oft Fieber und fiel in einen Dämmerzustand, aus dem sie kaum zu wecken war. Dennoch blieben am Ende der Reise von den tiefen Kratzern nur rosafarbene Spuren zurück, die begannen zu vernarben.  
  
In Vigils Wacht angekommen, trug Aedan sie in ein Zimmer und versuchte vorsichtig zu ergründen, was geschehen war. Es dauerte Tage, bis Isla wieder anfing zu sprechen. Was sie erzählte ließ die beiden Wächter erschauern, dennoch waren sie dankbar, dass Isla verschont geblieben war. Alistair kam fast täglich zu Isla und versuchte sie mit seiner fröhlichen Art aufzuheitern.  
  
Nach und nach wurde aus der verschlossenen, apathischen jungen Frau wieder die Isla, die Aedan kannte. Er konnte zwar die Narben sehen, die die Geschehnisse in ihrem Geist und ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatten, aber er war froh, dass es ihr rasch besser ging. _

_Alistair und Aedan saßen gemeinsam in der Halle von Vigils Wacht und beratschlagten über die Situation der Grauen Wächter in Ferelden. Sie hatten einen erfahrenen Wächter aus Orlais zu Besuch, der es ihnen ermöglichte, die Prozedur nachzuvollziehen, die für das Ritual des Beitritts nötig war. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und die beiden hoben den Kopf. Im Türrahmen stand Isla, mit einer leichten Tunika und ihrem Brustpanzer bekleidet, ein Schwert in der Hand.  
  
„Isla, was willst du hier?“ fragte Aedan verwirrt.  
  
„Ich habe viel nachgedacht, seit…“ fing sie an und machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. „Jedenfalls… bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen… dass ich ein Grauer Wächter werden möchte.“  
  
Zitternd ließ sie das Schwert fallen und schaute Aedan hilflos an.  
  
Dieser lief auf sie zu und nahm sie an den Schultern. „Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte er sie leise.  
  
“Ja… Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe… Was aus mir hätte werden können… Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass diese Monster…“ Sie spie das Wort förmlich aus. „Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie weiter existieren.“ schloss sie ihren Satz.  
  
Alistair zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt?“ fragte er die Cousine seines Freundes.  
  
Schweigend nickte sie und warf Aedan einen flehenden Blick zu. „Bitte. Ich kann nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass sie mich verschont haben, aber andere weniger Glück hatten. Ich muss irgendetwas gegen sie tun.“ flüsterte Isla bedrückt.  
  
Aedan nickte und warf Alistair einen Blick zu.  
  
„Ein Wächter mehr könnte für den Anfang nicht schaden.“ interpretierte Alistair den Blick. „Ich könnte Lisander Bescheid geben, dass wir das Ritual ausprobieren wollen.“ fuhr er fort.  
  
Isla schaute Aedan mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Furcht an. „Also… nehmt ihr mich auf?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, Cousinchen, wir nehmen dich auf.“ meinte Aedan leise, erstaunt über seine eigene Entscheidung, und ließ ihre Schultern los. Dann wendete er sich Alistair zu. „Mach mit Lisander alles bereit, in drei Tagen wird der Beitritt stattfinden.“_

~

Alistair war eingeschlafen, als Isla aufwachte. Sie sah ihre Umgebung nur verschwommen und wunderte sich wo sie war. Etwas Weiches lag auf ihr, und erst nachdem sie es abgetastet hatte, erkannte sie, dass es eine Wolldecke war. Neben ihr konnte sie einen Schemen erahnen. Vorsichtig stieß sie ihn an.  
  
„Mmhmh… Was ist denn, Aedan?“ brummte Alistair verschlafen.  
  
„Alistair?“ fragte Isla verwirrt.  
  
„Isla? Du bist wach?!“ Alistair sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und traute seinen Augen kaum. Isla saß in ihrem Bett und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Dem Erbauer sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, du schaffst es nicht!“ freute sich Alistair und umarmte Isla stürmisch.  
  
„Wieso, was war denn los? Wie bin ich in mein Bett gekommen? Und wieso sitzt du neben mir?“ wunderte sie sich.  
  
„Du bist nicht wieder aufgewacht, nachdem du von dem Blut getrunken hast. Aedan hat dich hierher gebracht. Du hast stundenlang in deinem Bett gelegen und gefiebert. Wir hatten Angst… Angst, dass du vielleicht… naja, ist ja auch egal, du bist wach!“ erklärte Alistair. „Ich hole Aedan. Er wird sich freuen, dass du endlich wach bist.“ Alistair grinste, und wandte sich zum Gehen, bevor er sich nochmal kurz umdrehte und sanft eine nasse Strähne aus Islas Gesicht strich.  
  
„Ach ja, und… Willkommen bei den Grauen Wächtern.“ Alistair beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste vorsichtig ihre salzigen Lippen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“ murmelte er und verließ den Raum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my best friend for her ideas and that she made this character and story possible! You are absolutely awesome!


End file.
